


Goin' Stag

by mintbearjr



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, all kinds of ships my dudes, also theres more ships but they aren't the focus so, amira/polly, brian/liam, miranda/zoe, nonbinary oz, shopkeeper(valerie)/the slayer, the whole cast is in here but those five talk the most, vicky/scott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbearjr/pseuds/mintbearjr
Summary: Oz didn't have a date for prom, but they were happy to go without one. Prom was about spending time with their friends and having fun anyways.But that didn't mean that Oz left prom alone.





	Goin' Stag

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when the game first came out and forgot to post it oops... also i know they dont have dorm in the game, i took some creative liberties

It wasn’t a bet, more of a friendly competition.

 

Vicky was lamenting at the lunch table one day about dress shopping for prom. That was the spark. Vicky didn’t have a date yet, but she knew she wanted to go no matter what. That all gave Amira the idea.

 

“We should all try to get dates for prom this year!” The fire djinn had proclaimed. “Then all of us and our dates could sit at the same table together! It’ll be fun!”

 

Vicky was visibly vibrating with excitement at the idea and quickly agreed. Brian clearly gave it some thought and brought up a simple thumbs up, then went back to eating. Oz, ever the nervous monster, was hesitant to agree, but with Amira and Vicky’s expectant expressions, how could they say no?

 

Amira was the first to secure a date for prom. Amira and Polly were hanging out a lot recently. When Amira came to her friends about going on a date with Polly over the past weekend, none of them were surprised.

 

Brian was apparently helping Liam run for prom king. Brian had not expressed any interest in Liam before, but if he liked him, it that wasn’t hard to believe.

 

Vicky has had a crush on Scott Howl since middle school. She goes to all the sport games to cheer for Scott and is always making excuses to talk to him. The past few lunch periods, she even sat at Scott’s table, even if the wolfpack was there. Her friends hoped for the best for her.

 

Oz didn’t have a date. That is the first time they’re admitting that fact to themself. Oz got a mac n’ cheese colored suit and a tie they didn’t hate, but they didn’t get a date.

 

Yeah, maybe their friends would be a little disappointed that Oz didn’t even try to get a date. Maybe they’ll all be a little awkward about there being a spare chair at their table at prom. Maybe it’ll be even worse than Oz can imagine. Maybe they all will even be mad at Oz for not getting a date.

 

It isn’t really Oz’s fault. They can’t just force themself to like someone and force that person to like them, especially when there was only one day left.

 

Oz got to lunch early, got their food, and sat at a table as close to the emergency exit as they could manage. Others meandered into the cafeteria, but none sat at their table.

 

Amira waved Oz’s way and they waved back, but she ran off to sit with Polly and Miranda. Vicky and Scott were both dressed as vegetables, cheering on Vera as she tried to eat her lunch in peace. Brian was helping Liam take food pictures for Instagram. Valerie was counting money at a table alone; she looked happy. The Coven was also at a table far off from Oz, a dark energy emanating from the trio.

 

It was weirdly peaceful.

 

“Hey, noob,” Oz looked up at the voice to see Damien LaVey sitting down at their table. “You never sit alone. You get fuckin’ cursed or something?”

 

[Friends are sitting with their prom dates.] Oz’s words transmuted right into Damien’s head. Not like Oz had their own mouth to speak with; functional mouths took way too much energy to form. [Though, maybe being dateless is a curse of its own.]

 

“You going stag or just ditchin’?” Damien paused to speak before going right back to shoveling burned meat down his throat. Oz often forgot demons’ stomachs were furnaces, so Damien often ate without any sense of table manners. Granted, Damien was never really a “manners” or “rules” kind of guy.

 

[I wish I could ditch.] Oz laughed at how pathetic they probably sounded. They went back to spooning rice to the little phobias on their arms, which were starting to whine that Oz had forgotten about them. [I promised Amira, Vicky, and Brian that I’d sit at their table, date or no date. Besides, I need to wear the suit I bought.]

 

Damien only grunted in acknowledgement, continuing to eat meat like it was the end of the universe. They sat in a peaceful quiet, which was horrifyingly strange for Damien. Oz wanted to ask about it, but the second Damien cleared his plate, he was getting up from the table.

 

“Thanks for lettin’ me sit with you, noob,” Damien waved from over his shoulder and just walked off. He was quickly out of Oz’s telepathic range before Oz could even send a goodbye.

 

It was only in Oz’s evening theatre classes that they realized they never thought to ask Damien who he was going with to prom. Damien, being a prince and all, could probably get whoever he wanted to go to prom with him, though he never was the kind of monster to flaunt the whole royalty thing; that was Miranda’s shtick.

 

Then, when class ended, Oz ran home. Immediately after they got into their dorm, they fed their phobias quick junk food snacks, before they inevitably went to prom and forgot to eat anything. They flung their clothes into their laundry basket and rushed through a cold shower. By the time Oz was dried and dressed, it was almost time to leave.

 

They were getting their hair just right in the mirror when a knock came on their door.

 

[Who is it?] Oz broadcast their voice out in the direction of the door.

 

“It’s four of your most attractive friends!” Polly’s voice called out from the other side of the door. Oz ran over to the door to let them in.

 

In the hall, Polly, Amira, Vicky, and Scott all stood, all of them dressed to the nines.

 

[You guys all look so good!] Oz exclaimed and regretted it, as he saw the three girls all flinch at Oz’s voice’s volume in their heads. [Sorry, I’m just excited. Let me grab my phone and keys and we can go.]

 

“You’re still going stag, right?” Amira asked when Oz came back to the door, locking it closed behind them. Oz shook their head yes. “Okay, just wanna make sure we aren’t stopping anywhere after we get Brian.”

 

With that, the group of five went down to Brian’s dorm room. Brian was wearing the only set of clothes he owned that weren’t yet torn apart, a green and black suit that honestly looked great on him.

 

“We’re meeting Liam there. He was on set-up crew, so he had to go early.” Brian looked tired, more than usual, but he still managed to smile at the group.

 

On the way to the school, Scott and Vicky walked together holding hands, Vicky swinging their arms like a little kid and humming some song Oz couldn’t place. Scott and Polly were excitedly talking to each other about what kind of pranks they were going to pull at prom. Amira was on her phone the whole walk, but had a big smile on her face and her arm wrapped around Polly’s waist. Oz and Brian walked a bit behind the group.

 

“Spill it.” Brian spoke with a grunt when he was sure the other four couldn’t hear them. “Why didn’t you get a date?”

 

[I just don’t like anyone enough to ask them out like that.] Oz’s words went right to Brian’s mind and no one else’s.

 

“Why didn’t you ask someone as a friend?” Brian side-eyed Oz as they continued to walk. “What about Zoe? Or Damien? Or Valerie?”

 

[I’m gonna be with friends the whole time. One empty chair at the table won’t change that.] Oz fixed a glare of their own at Brian. [Besides, I’ll probably see all of them tonight no matter who they went with.]

 

Brian sighed and looked back ahead. “Okay, Oz, whatever you say. Just wanna make sure you have fun tonight.”

 

[It’ll be fun, because I’m with all of you, not because I have a date or not.] Oz then had a lightbulb turn on in their mind. [Did you ask Liam to meet us there so you could talk to me on the walk?]

 

“Yep,” Brian got his phone out of his blazer and started fiddling with it. “Liam is too distracting.”

 

[Aww, that’s cute, green bean.] Oz cooed, not caring to focus their telepathic broadcast anymore. Amira was the only one who looked back to the duo, a smirk on her face. Brian’s cheeks flushed and he glared at his phone, deciding to not look up from it.

 

Liam met the group at the door to the gym. He was having a heated debate with Vera and looked downright livid, but when Brian entered his peripherie, he visibly softened. He came over and locked arms with Brian, the two immediately having a hushed conversation.

 

Vera immediately lost interest then and excused herself to head inside. Oz watched her go to a table with Valerie, Miranda, Zoe, and a cloaked person Oz couldn’t see the face of. Miranda was looking kind of clingy on Zoe and the hooded stranger appeared to be Valerie’s date. Did Vera go to prom alone? That’s fucking weird.

 

Before Oz could share any of this with their friends, they realized they were being left behind. Turns out spacing out people watching wastes a lot of time, who knew? Oz ran to catch up with his friends at their table.

 

Oz was sitting in between Amira and Brian, which under normal circumstances would probably be a bad idea. Brian was a huge worrywart when it came to Oz and Amira loved to tease anyone and everyone. It was two different types of focus, but regardless the focus would be on Oz. However, with their dates there to distract them, Oz felt like they were in the best spot at the table.

 

Before anyone got up to dance or get food, Oz and Vicky started a heated paper football competition across the table. Scott was cheering on Vicky and Polly was cheering on Oz, while Amira was given commentary in her terrible 1920s radio announcer voice. Brian and Liam were having their own conversation, but Oz didn’t mind. This was what Oz came to prom for. They wanted to just be an idiot with their friends, who were also being idiots.

 

Then, some song came on that hit Polly’s party bug and she pulled Amira up from the table. “Boo, c’mon, I love this song! Let’s dance!” The ghoul cheered and tugged her girlfriend along to the dance floor.

 

“Now that Amira is distracted,” Vicky started and Oz did a double take at her words. “It's time for the Prank Masterz Trio to start their plan!”

 

“Awoooooooooo!” Scott picked up Vicky and the two ran off to the refreshments table. Oh, they were definitely spiking the punch. That, and who knows what else.

 

“Those two better not ruin my prom night…” Liam let out an exasperated sigh and dramatically facepalmed.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Brian said, which Oz was pretty sure that was the zombie’s life (or death?) motto. “Let them have some fun.”

 

[I’m gonna go dance before they start putting slow songs on.] Oz got up, leaving their blazer on the back of their chair.

 

Brian only grunted in acknowledgement. Liam was basically cuddled up to Brian’s side at this point, so that couple wasn’t going anywhere for awhile.

 

Oz rushed over to what was now a mosh of monsters on the dance floor. Oz wasn’t a good dancer by any standards, but they wanted to have fun at prom so they let themself go. With the bass cranked and the dj playing so much high energy jams, it was easy to lose track of time.

 

In fact, Oz completely lost any sense of time passing. They danced with people they knew and people they didn’t. At one point, Amira and Polly were dancing with them and the next moment, the couple was out of sight. Oz even got to dance with Zoe. Apparently Miranda didn’t like dance informally and was patiently waiting for a slow song. Oz was happy to see Zoe so excited about dancing with Miri, though.

 

Oz didn’t even realize how much energy they were using. The fearling was practically melting and they physically couldn’t sweat so…

 

When they separated from the mosh pit of dancers, they now saw how different the gym looked. The teacher chapperions were now totally gone, probably only required to stay in the gym itself for the first hour. There were students who were obviously drunk, Polly and Amira included in that category. The duo were sitting back at the table, but loudly flirting with each other and slurring their words. It was adorable.

 

Oz also now noticed something very different about Vera’s table. Vera didn’t come alone, she came to prom with Damien. Did he show up late or something? Did Oz just not notice him?

 

[Hi, guys,] Oz said when they approached the table. Valerie’s mysterious date had disappeared from the table. Oz knew Zoe was out dancing. [You all look great!]

 

“Hello, fellow prom goer!” Miranda grinned at Oz. She looked adorable, granted she always did.

 

[Miri, Zoe sounded super excited to slow dance with you later. I’ve never seen her so happy.] Oz didn’t care to hide how happy they might have looked or sounded themself.

 

“But of course. It’s an honor to dance with the princess of the sea,” Miri herself looked on cloud nine. “And I suppose I too am looking forward to dancing with Zoe as well.”

 

“Don’t you have your own date to entertain, Oswald?” Vera didn't even look up from her phone.

 

[No, Ann, I came without a date.] If Vera was gonna use Oz’s full name, they were gonna use her first name. Valerie choked on her drink as she laughed. Vera’s snakes hissed at Oz, but they didn’t care. [Who’s your date, Val?]

 

“Oh, um, her name is Aaravi. You don’t know her.” If furry cat monsters could sweat, Valerie looks like she’s be sweating bullets right now. Very suspicious…

 

[Cool!] Oz looked back over to Vera and Damien, but they absolutely did not miss Val’s sigh of relief when they purposefully dropped the subject. [Did you two come together?]

 

“What is this, Oswald? An interrogation?” Classic Vera response right there.

 

“Yeah, Vera asked me because neither of us had dates.” Damien let out a smirk, not even caring when Vera started glaring at him.

 

Oz couldn’t help, but laugh loudly at that. Damien had a way with blunt casualty that destroyed any ounce of awkwardness Oz had left. [Okay, well, I’ll see you guys around. I have to go figure out which drinks aren’t spiked.]

 

“Wait- the punch got spiked already?” Damien got up from his seat in a quick motion and walked with Oz over to the punch table.

 

[Have you really not noticed all the loud drunk monsters in this gym?] Oz eyed Damien, dumbfounded. [Polly and Amira are practically screaming at each other about how pretty the other is.]

 

“I’ve kinda been tuning everything out since I got here.” Damien grabbed a cup of punch and chugged it quickly. He immediately went for a refill afterwards.

 

[You aren’t having any fun?] Oz asked, concerned. They reach to get a cup and fill it up from the water cooler. Two little phobias materialized on their melty shoulder and tucked their heads into the cup when Oz held it up to their shoulder.

 

“Fuck no,” Damien looked miserable. “The person I wanted to ask already had plans. I was gonna ditch until Vera called me last minute. Turns out she “accidentally” froze her date to stone… Fuckin’ bullshit…”

 

[Don’t go too hard on the alcohol. It always makes me feel a million times worse when I’m in a bad mood.] Oz’s words only seemed to irritate Damien more. [H-hey, how about you come with me to the dance floor? You need to have some fun.]

 

“You want me to dance with you?” Damien was getting another refill. Oh boy, this was gonna be a rough night.

 

[Well, if it makes you feel a little better, yeah!] Oz set the now empty water cup down on the table and started rolling their sleeves up. [If you’d rather we say dance  **_next_ ** to me instead of  **_with_ ** me, I understand, but this’ll cheer you up.]

 

“You seriously aren’t gonna give up on trying to cheer me up, so fuckin’ fine, noob.” Damien relinquished and chugged the third cup of punch, before crushing the plastic in his fist and throwing it in the garbage can.

 

[Alright, let’s go!] Oz exclaimed when their sleeves looked presentable and lead the demon to the dance floor.

 

Damien danced like he did everything else, aggressively. The boy had moves and it was intimidating to Oz, who had the dance expertise of a corn chip. Oz, however, wasn’t gonna let the severe difference in skill level stop them from enjoying themself. The music played loudly in everyone’s ears and once again, Oz lost themself in it all.

 

When the dj announced they were gonna start slow songs soon, Oz broke out of their dance-fueled haze. Then they realized just how close Damien was to them. His hands were on Oz’s hips and when the crowd dispersed and those warm hands left Oz’s sides, they found themself wishing they’d stay. Oz felt so very cold all of a sudden.

 

“Should probably head back to Vera…” Damien sounded disappointed.

 

[Did you want to keep dancing?] Oz made sure only Damien heard that.

 

“You mean slow dancing?” Damien’s cheeks suddenly got very hot and pink in a deep blush.

 

[If you want?] Oz found their own cheeks burning with hot white light.

 

“I…” There was steam coming out of Damien’s ears. “Sure, noob, but I’m fuckin’ leading.”

 

[Good, I hate leading!] Oz could help but laugh and held a hand out to Damien as low-fi music started to play from the speakers.

 

They were soon surrounded by couples swaying and holding each other close. Oz could see Miranda trying to lead Zoe in a waltz and Zoe just going along with it. Liam lead Brian to the dance floor and wrapped his arms tight around the zombie’s neck. Brian looked like he was gonna fall asleep, but he also looked content. Scott and Vicky came out to the dance floor and Scott started just twirling Vicky around with her loudly giggling.

 

Oz snapped out of their people watching when Damien wrapped an arm around their waist and held their hand in his own. “Stop spacing out.”

 

[Sorry, there’s a lot to be distracted by here.] Oz slipped their free hand up to Damien’s shoulder.

 

“You should only be distracted by me.” Damien growled and it caught Oz off guard. Since when was he so charming? The fearling found their cheeks burning brighter.

 

To avoid the demon’s gaze, Oz went back to looking at the other couple’s around them. Oz made sure to keep in step with the demon so he didn’t get mad or anything.

 

Valerie was dancing with a girl that Oz could now clearly tell was the Slayer. How could they not notice that before? Regardless, the two girls looked so happy, holding each other so close. Amira and Polly weren’t dancing. The two were probably too drunk to notice the music changed and that was probably a good thing.

 

[Did Vera want you to dance with her?] Oz asked, noticing the gorgon was missing from the dance floor.

 

“I’m dancing with you, not her.” Damien spoke low, his hot breath brushing the fearling’s ear. Oz jumped when he was so close, their hand reaching up higher to tug on Damien’s hair.

 

[I just feel bad I stole you from your date.] Oz willed themself to not physically shrink.

 

“I wanted to ask you anyways.” Damien let go of Oz’s and slipped that hand to join his other around Oz’s waist.

 

[W-What!?] Oz could see Damien flinch at Oz’s volume level but they couldn’t control it. Oz was a mess. They were going to melt to a puddle right here.

 

“Oz, chill.” Damien’s fingers were rubbing circles against Oz’s back. The fearling gripped the demon’s shoulders like a lifeline. “I thought you knew I was flirting with you.”

 

[N-no, I didn’t know!] Oz wasn’t going to last the rest of the night with Damien whispering in and breathing on their ear like he kept doing. [I didn’t even know we were friends!]

 

“I only call people I like noob.” Damien signed. “Well, you’re the only person I like.”

 

[Since when are you this open about your feelings?] Oz was starting to hear static in their own head.

 

“Oh c’mon, being honest with yourself and others and pursuing love is some of the most badass shit a monster can do.” Damien chuckled and Oz never realized how much they liked that laugh until it was this close to them.

 

[I feel like I’m going to short circuit…] Oz just felt all fuzzy all over and they couldn’t think deep enough to know if it was the good kind or the bad kind.

 

“Is it my fault?” Damien leaned back and Oz now saw the big smirk on his smug ass face.

 

[Yes.] Oz tried their best to glare at him. [Now, can you lead me out of this crowd before I melt to the floor?]

 

“Sure, noob,” True to his word, Damien untangled himself from Oz and pulled them by their hand out of the crowd. Oz’s vision was almost entirely static and they could hear their mind’s static loudly now. All they could focus on was Damien’s warm hand in their own.

 

When Oz felt a cold breeze hitting them in the face, they snapped out of it. Damien, who now was holding Oz’s orange blazer in his free arm, was still leading Oz by hand, but they were walking away from the school.

 

[Where are we going?] Oz asked, though still feeling very fuzzy.

 

“I’m bringing you to your dorm room.” Damien shook his arm for a moment, so Oz would hear their own keys in their own jacket.

 

[Y-you don’t have to do that! You’ll miss the rest of prom! Wh-what if…] Oz stammered in their embarrassment. [What if you're named prom king or something?]

 

“Oh please, like I’d even want that title.” Damien laughed, deep and loud. Then he looked to Oz with a big smile on his face. “Besides, you can melt into puddles all you want or need in your own room, right?”

 

Oz couldn’t speak after that point. There was nothing they could think to say. Damien had successfully broken them for the next ten minutes as they walked.

 

When they got up to Oz’s dorm room, Damien opened the door and waited for Oz to go in, but Oz didn’t move. Well, Oz hoped their boldness and charm was high enough for this.

 

[Do you want to stay?] Oz asked, knowing full well their cheeks were burning white hot. [I even have a spare bed since I never got a roommate, in case sharing a bed is too uncomfortable or whatever, and--]

 

“That sounds rad, Oz.” Damien smiled a big genuine smile and Oz now felt that good kind of fuzzy.

 

Damien ended up sleeping in his boxers and a shirt that was too big on Oz (but still kinda tight on Damien). Nothing happened past talking and cuddling, except when Damien gave Oz a goodnight kiss on their forehead.

 

Oz woke up in the morning with Damien snoring and clinging to them like a koala. Oz also saw like fifty notifications on their phone.

 

There was a message from Brian reading, “you two should have just gone to prom together if you were gonna be like this,” and a photo attached. Oz could feel their cheeks burn at the image of Damien and themself slow dancing, Damien’s tail wrapped around Oz’s leg and arms around their waist. Oz never saved a picture faster and made it their phone’s lock screen soon after.

 

There were messages from Vicky, about how if Damien doesn’t treat them right then she’ll rough him up and blurry pictures of Oz and Damien grinding on the dance floor with lots of hearts put on over them.

 

Then, there was the quartet’s group chat. It was mostly photos the group had taken. There were pictures of Polly and Amira kissing, lots of Liam cuddling up to Brian, Liam in a Prom King sash, pictures of the paper football tournament, a really cute photo of Miri and Zoe dancing, a few of Vicky riding on Scott’s shoulders, lots of group photos Oz doesn’t remember being taken, and one lone, blurry picture of the Slayer with a caption saying “cryptid sighting.”

 

“Pictures from last night?” Damien was awake and leaning against Oz, looking to the phone. Oz should have noticed the lack of snoring.

 

[Vicky and Brian took a lot of pictures.] Oz turned a bit, showing the demon the screen. [Brian got a cute one of us dancing.]

 

“Send me that?” Damien said, still sounding sleepy. As Oz scrolled through the many pictures, Damien would occasionally comment or laugh or if it was a picture with Oz in it, he’s asked for it to be sent to him.

 

[Brian and Vicky both sent me pictures of us dancing privately, so I guess Amira was too drunk to remember and I don’t think she’d probably awake yet.] Oz rambled. [She likes to tease all of us so I bet she’s gonna love to hear about this.]

 

“You can always not tell her.” Damien’s eyes closed once again and he snuggled closer to Oz, his tail wrapping around Oz’s leg again.

 

[I can’t do that. She’s one of my best friends.] Oz put their phone down and curled back up against the demon in their bed. [Besides, I’m a terrible liar.]

 

“Whatever, noob,” Damien said and within a few more minutes, he was snoring again.

 

The fearling decided that it was the weekend and they might as well just sleep it away with their new boyfriend.

 

Boyfriend… Oz could get used to calling Damien that…


End file.
